Wolves, and Foxes, and Poison, Oh My!
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sesshomaru poisons Kagome so Inuyasha steals Rin. Miroku and Sango leave Kagome with Shippo and Kirara while they try to stop Inuyasha. Koga finds Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara and brings them back to the pack to heal her. Koga/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Brothers at odds. Sure they fought but no one expected their fighting to end like it did that day. Sesshomaru showed up with yet another arm saying calmly he'd wanted to test its strength. Inuyasha had been only too happy to help with that, but when he lost his sword and went full demon, that's when things got messy. He was no longer the weak opponent Sesshomaru was used to. He was no longer bound by the feelings of mortality, he had as a half demon. His love for Kagome was the only thing that kept him bound to the ties of sanity. His clouded mind urged him to retrieve his sword, for her sake. He staggered towards it but to no avail. Sesshomaru did not give in like he had in the past. With his deadly poisoned claws he walked calmly towards his brother, preparing to put the annoyance out of his life for good. But then there were fearful, desperate cries and as his hand raised with a start he realized the stupid girl, Kikyo's reincarnation, had thrown herself between the two. She was shielding the menace with her own feeble attempt at heroism. Sesshomaru had no use for such stupidity and pushed her easily out of the way. She screamed in pain and clutched her arm as the poison took hold. Inuyasha's eyes flashed open, red and evil and he tore at his brother with a new, unknown strength. Sesshomaru knew a losing battle when he saw one and this new side of his brother was too brutish to fight. He decided he would not sully his hands with such a brawl and took his leave. Inuyasha's muddled thoughts no longer pulled him to the sword, they only roared in fury. Sesshomaru had hurt Kagome. Sesshomaru needed to pay. So Inuyasha tore off after him, all fury and rage. Kagome lay on the grass unconscious.

"We need to get her someplace safe." Sango said looking at the crumpled form Kagome.

"She's badly injured." Miroku said consulting her arm. The rapid disintegration that Inuyasha usually experienced at the touch of his brother did not seem to be the same thing afflicting Kagome. Instead, around the wound, which was bleeding badly, was a green discoloration. It seemed to be spreading which could mean nothing good. "I know of no cure." He said.

"She's usually the one with the medicine." Shippo said in a small voice.

"We can do nothing for her. We must stop Inuyasha. He might know of a cure." Miroku said as he pulled the tessaiga from the ground and secured it on his hip. "Shippo, you and Kirara stay with her." Miroku said. "Sango and I will find and stop Inuyasha."

And with that, Sango and Miroku took off after the havoc Inuyasha had left. "What do we do now?" Shippo asked looking forlornly at Kagome's pained face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Shippo and Kirara had managed to get Kagome to a natural shelter. It was small and the rock roof was low but it was relatively safe. Kirara sat at the entrance while Shippo sat on Kagome's lap trying not to cry. "Don't die Kagome. Please." Shippo mumbled weakly. He thought of how he'd sat on his father much like this, how his father was strong and protective and beautiful just like her. He felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"inu-inuya-" Kagome muttered before her face twisted in pain. Her eyes opened just in time to see bright blue eyes as a brown blur stopped next to her.

"Kagome, what did that mutt do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"How did this happen?" Koga snarled looking menacingly at Kirara and Shippo.

"It's a long story." Shippo said looking past the scary wolf demon to where Kagome was resting on the nest she'd stayed in during her first visit to the wolf camp.

"Well then you better hurry." He snarled fiercely. Shippo shrank back against Kirara but began.

"Inuyasha's ripped off his half-brother Sesshomaru's arm so Sesshomaru has been trying to find a new one. He found one and wanted to test its strength against Inuyasha so they fought and Inuyasha lost his sword and when he loses his sword he becomes full demon. So he was trying to get his sword back but he fell because he was really worn out from the fight and Kagome tried to protect Inuyasha but Sesshomaru pushed her out of the way only his claws are poisoned so she got really hurt and then Inuyasha went after Sesshomaru for hurting Kagome and Miroku and Sango went after Inuyasha because he was the only one we could think of who might now how to cure Kagome. Shippo said in a rush.

"That dishonorable half-breed!" Koga spat. "Sesshomaru?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. I believe we've run across him before." He went to consult his men and the all hurried off in various directions in search of different things. "We will have Kagome back to herself soon. And then after she realizes I was the one who saved her life she will consent to be my woman." He said smiling as he went over to where she was sitting. Her forehead was glistening and her face was grimacing in pain. His smile dimmed and he brushed her wet hair away from her face. "How dare he leave her in this state? She clearly cares deeply for him. She deserves better." He said with so much hostility Shoppo felt offended.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked hesitantly. He'd spotted the white hair a while back but catching up to it was another ordeal all together. Sango had her hand on her hiraikotsu, ready if need be. The blood red eyes found theirs and a snarl formed on his lips.

"Help." A small voice squeaked from Inuyasha's grasp.

"What have you got there?" Sango asked in a warning voice.

"Rin." This time it was Sesshomaru's voice that spoke. It was a hard noise. His eyes were no longer the apathetically cold stares and bland expressions but he was now fierce. Clearly Rin meant something to him. "Has he hurt you?"

"No Lord Sesshomaru." She said smiling at him like she wasn't being held hostage by an insane bloodthirsty half-demon possessed by demon blood.

"Good." His anger seemed stated. "Little brother, I warn you, if you do not release her to me you will not survive this encounter."

"You hurt Kagome." He growled out.

"Hurting Rin helps no one." Sango said in a hard voice.

"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind." Miroku said as he pulled out tessaiga and began inching closer to his canine friend.

"Let her go." Sango said firmly as her grip on hiraikotsu tightened. Inuyasha's grip on the small girl tightened but her smiling face never diverted from Sesshomaru. Miroku thrust the handle of tessaiga towards Inuyasha just as Sesshomaru lunged forward. Grabbing the sword, tessaiga transformed and diverted Sesshomaru's attack just in time. In Sesshomaru's arms was nestled the small girl, she seemed fine aside from a slight bruise on her arm where Inuyasha had been holding her. Inuyasha fell to the ground with the sword still clutched in his claw.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Shippo and Kirara were sleeping near the entrance, not wanting to be near Koga who grew more anxious with every passing second. Kagome's mutterings had silenced and her rest was easier now but she was not yet well enough to wake from her slumber. Koga put various herbs on her wound in different ways, changing them often. His men had each returned with a basket of different leaves. These baskets were sitting around the nest, their stores diminishing quickly. He picked up a few leaves from one basket and began chewing them. When they were rendered a paste he peeled off the flat browning leaves pressed against her heated flesh. He applied the paste, making sure to coat the entire wound. The green of the poison seemed to be receding slowly but surely as the process went on. While the poison seemed to be healing, the wound was still gruesome.

"Oh Kagome, what do you see in him that I cannot give you?" He asked as he brushed back her hair. He spoke often to her; usually late at night when he was sure no one could hear. She sometimes mumbled for Shippo or Inuyasha but usually she just slept.

"Koga." She murmured in her sleep as she shuffled closer to him. His cheeks burned red but he, after checking to assure himself that she was asleep, kissed the top of her raven hair.

"Oh Kagome." He sighed pressing her heard to his cheek and allowing his exhausted eyes to shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

He felt like he had been asleep for no more than seconds what he was rather unpleasantly roused from his slumber. "Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered.

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed in relief as he brushed past the fox child along with ignoring the reunion between Kirara and Sango. He grabbed Koga by the front of his clothes and tossed him aside. "Did that pervert do something to you?" He asked trying to wake her. Her face scrunched in displeasure.

"Sit." She muttered causing Inuyasha to crash into the ground.

"Don't do that." Snarled Koga fiercely. He didn't want Kagome to be woken before she was ready.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha growled with equal ferocity.

"Saved her life." Koga retorted. "She's alive, no thanks to you." Inuyasha flushed.

"You would have done the same." Inuyasha muttered halfheartedly.

"And yet it was I who rescued her from the battlefield." Koga said with hostility.

"He did do a lot. Right Kirara?" Shippo said trying to diffuse tension. Koga looked haughty while Inuyasha turned to Shippo with fury.

"Shut up." Koga said suddenly slapping Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something when his eyes found Kagome who was sitting up, eyes wide. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked around at them. Koga and Inuyasha were about to demand something she was not ready to decide upon. Before either could say anything Shippo hopped between them and landed on her lap.

"Kagome!" Shippo sobbed as he clung to her.

"Oh Shippo!" She sobbed clutching him.

"I was so scared!" Shippo sobbed.

"Me too! I'm sorry!" She cried.

"I didn't want to lose you like I lost my dad!" He cried. They both sobbed harder.

Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other before back at the two sobbing and hugging. Koga opened his mouth to talk but Miroku covered his mouth with his uncursed hand. Inuyasha too was about to speak but Sango clapped her hand firmly over his mouth.

"Not now." Sango said before they dragged the two wannabe-suitors away.


End file.
